Paths of Horror Lead to Life
by SoahOrange
Summary: Sequel to Don't Let Me Break You, bit darker than before. Aislinn is taking the Immortality Challenges, but there's something spreading inside of her, threatening to consume her, was there a massive disadvantage to staying in the Underworld for too long? Can Aislinn find it in herself to over come the Challenges and defeat her own demon inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you beloved readers!~ I'm back!...and yes...I know I'm late...Forgive me? I'm onto my third day of college and still trying to get the swing of things, so updating will...remain sporadic! :D I know you're all excited to see where this is going, considering it's...quite a different lead than what I was going with with it's Prequel. Anyway, I'll have the first challenge up soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how intriguing you think the beginning is. :) **

**If anyone has any good...sadistic challenges, message me about them.**

**And yes, Insanity is My second name, I'm hoping you'll come up with a good one too! xD**

**Okay okay, enough of me! Onto the story!~**

Part II

Waiting.

I had nothing to do but wait.

Sitting outside in the sunshine on one of the large boulders in a clearing, I sighed and looked down at the river flowing nearby. Unknown to me at the time, the Underworld was actually surrounded by an enchanted forest, forever kept green and flourishing by the spirits who had come to dwell there.

Hades had been kind enough to show me around me after we got back, perhaps trying to change my mind from the Challenge. He would do anything to try and get me to choose otherwise.

Zeus had agreed to my Challenge and decreed it would be in a week, giving the Gods time to pick their tasks for me. It had been deathly quiet for a time, I found I was the only one breathing in the entire room. Zeus' look of shock dissipated quickly and it turned into a sneer of cruelty. I had managed to keep from shaking as he leaned back and scoffed at me, then glanced at me with a look so full of coldness it made my blood run thick and cold it felt. The tile beneath my feet was all I could focus on to not lose my will.

Hard, cold, smooth stone I was standing on. It wasn't damp, and it wasn't opaque either. It shone like a soft glimmer, something suitable only for the Gods. I used my toes to feel the texture as I kept my face rigid towards Zeus, if I gave an inkling of fear he would cast my request away immediately. He stood in front of his throne and pondered the Challenge briefly, and replied with what it was so hurriedly I vaguely wondered if he had been waiting only for this day to get ahold of me if I failed.

Zeus said each of those with a throne in the court would give me a task, Hades excluded for personal reasons and thus Zeus would be allowed two challenges. They would grow increasingly difficult, and if I either fail to complete the task or die in the process, then my eyes belong to Zeus and I can never return from death. Then without another word he threw me from Olympus (a very frightening experience if you can imagine being throne to Earth from Olympus by a God with unfathomable strength) and said I would be summoned in a week by Hermes.

It had only been a two days since then, though it felt like months were dragging by. I shifted and turned to lay on my back, putting my hands behind my head to watch the clouds go by. There was a soft breeze that blew by, sounding like the music of the forest.

_What have I gotten myself into?... Hades is angry, Zeus will do everything he can to kill me, I don't exactly have the greatest relationship with most of the Gods, Demeter especially I'm sure won't be very happy. _

I breathed deeply as I continued to think about what was to come. I didn't have any real talents for taking on the Challenges, other than a will of fire to defeat them and become immortal. I rolled over on the rock, watching some birds fly off into the distance.

_Maybe I'm not doing what I should be…maybe I shouldn't take the immortal challenges…I could even see Seth again perhaps…_

I shook my head, no. I let Seth go, I had Hades for me now and he was someone I was always going to be able to rely on to care for me.

Hades…..

The fire built inside of my stomach as I thought about him. He was the reason I was doing these. I wasn't doing it just to live forever, I was doing it because I wanted to live forever with him. I smiled and rolled back to see the beautiful sky, the clouds gently floating over it. I could feel the my will strengthening itself. I knew why I was doing this, if only I could make him understand too.

I got up from the rock, the sun now casting a bright orange and red sunset from the distance, and walked over to the base of the river, a pool at the bottom of a Cliffside. Maybe there was still a way I could change his mind, to show him I can do this; I know he wants it too. I walked deeper into the waters and took another step before I was passing through the Cliffside entirely and walking straight back into my room, my own special portal had been created when Hades had seen how much I loved it.

I inhaled deeply as I stepped back into my room, the scent soothing to my stressed senses at the time, then walked over to the bedside to see a note from Hades next to a tray of food. I picked up the ashen colored paper and read it:

Aislinn,

I had some business to attend to above. Make sure you eat, and don't get into trouble please. I'll be back as soon as I can, and until then stay away from the River Styx.

Yours Truly,

Hades

Looking at his handwriting made me smile, it fitted somehow, although I'd seen his writing on various other documents and this was nothing compared to his elegant style. I set the note down and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. All this thinking was eating away at my energy, and tolerance level. Thank goodness there was no one around this late at night, all the ghosts were retired to whatever it is they do at night (I've yet to figure it out). I opened the hall door before going to the bathroom and whistled softly, a few moments later a large, golden-maned lion was padding his way down the corridor. In all of my excitement from getting back from Olympus I'd asked Hades for a pet lion, which he happily gave.

"Come on Aslan," I said and opened the door wider for him, he gave me a lion smile with deep soulful eyes, golden just like his coat, then pranced over to my bed and happily took up his share, watching me as I locked the bedroom door and headed towards the bathroom. After showering and changing into something comfortable to sleep in (I asked Hades if he would be kind enough to bring me some clothes from the above world). Since the maids were already gone for the evening I didn't bother summoning them to make a fire, I simply crawled under the covers and snuggled up close to Aslan for heat.

"Hades should be back by tomorrow morning," I yawned and settled in comfortably, Aslan gave me a noise to tell me that he'd heard me and was soon purring like the cat he was. Smiling I followed him soon after.

Something in the middle of the night woke me up with a fright. I looked around the dark room wildly and realized Aslan wasn't beside me. Scared of what it was that could have woken me up I fumbled to reach for the lamp, there was a heavy breathing coming from nearby. My eyes widened, my hand felt like lead as I reached out for the switch. The breathing became louder, it was coming closer to me. Fear struck deep inside of me, I couldn't move, I panicked and began looking for anyway to possibly get out of this situation.

"Aslan," I tried to choke out, too afraid to breath hardly. I heard it move, and something brushed against my arm, I thrashed to the side with all my might and knocked the lamp over , shattering it all over the stone before I had a chance to turn it on.

My breath catches in my throat, choking myself.

Everywhere I look there's another noise to haunt me.

"Who's there?" I mumbled out, trying to find a shred of courage inside of me to face whatever it was I couldn't see. There was more deep breathing and I could feel its presence moving closer. My heart pounded in my ears, the fear reeking the air around me, paralyzing me inside its madness.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at it praying I could try to hit. Swinging my arm in the general direction of where the breathing was coming from, but there was nothing, until I felt it grab my arm again, this time licking at the back of my neck, his cold fingers and hands almost burning my skin they were so frozen.

"n-No, stop!" I tried to scream, but my voice was forced away inside my throat. Each moment the hands grew tighter and the fear was solid in my heart.

I felt his teeth where his tongue had been and tried to resist him, but all I felt was the razor sharp teeth biting into my neck with a burning I couldn't describe and the warm sticky fluid running down my back. My skin burned, every nerve in my body felt alive to the pain in my neck.

Every gasp was torture, I reached around to feel the blood soak my hand in an instant.

The thing behind me gave a maniacal laugh and shoved his fingers inside of the gash he had made. The most unimaginable scream came from my lips as the pain overwhelmed everything else around me, my limbs trembled in shock and pain, and I could feel the life being pulled out of me from it. Suddenly, there was white everywhere. I was throwing myself awake.

I sat up in bed and threw whatever had been on top of me off, nothing but a cover, and tried to focus my eyes on the darkness still around me, but it was pitch dark. The lamp was on next to me, and Aslan was sitting up on the bed looking at me with deeply concerned eyes. I sat there in shock for a moment, and raised my hand up to the back of my head, almost afraid to find out whether or not what I was going to feel. But my neck was cold, and dry. It took me a moment to realize I was shaking and panting from the struggle in my dream.

_Dream….that's all it was…a nightmare._

I rubbed my face, almost too exhausted to go back to sleep. Aslan laid down again, still looking at me, I buried my face into his soft fur to keep from crying, and tried to calm down.

"It was only a nightmare."

A nightmare I wished could have been over the first time I had it. But the whole night left me tortured with frightening dreams of the same figure, the same darkness, and the same fear of being unable to move or scream until he bit me. Fear paralyzing me, pain overcoming all my senses. It didn't end.

When dawn started to peak through the windows of the Underworld, I gave up sleeping for the night and sat on the window seat, looking out over the entire vastness of the River Styx and the chasm below. Aslan snored softly, his paw twitching occasionally, but remained asleep. Wrapped in a blanket I sat there, waiting for the light to restore my room to full sight.

No one was awake quite yet, so I slipped silently out of my bedroom and walked along the cold floors to the throne room. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself to keep the chill away and laid inside his massive throne, wishing he were here to chase away the nightmares. More tired than I thought I was I fell into an undreaming sleep the instant my eyes were shut, fast asleep in his soft throne.

Hades was finally getting to return as the sun began to rise over the horizon, Apollo never failing in his duties. He had been called away on some troublesome demons that were harassing a graveyard he was fond of and wanted to put an end to it. He had no trouble sorting them away, but he was anxious to be back where he could keep an eye on Aislinn, who knows what kind of trouble she get into between sunset and sunrise, with her it was unimaginable. He urged the Pegasus on faster and was at the entrance to the Underworld within a heartbeat.

Charon was waiting for him with the boat at the dock.

"Anything happen to her while I was gone?" He asked swiftly, internally preparing himself for what might be told. But, Charon shook his head.

"She went to bed no too long after you left and hasn't been up yet to my knowledge. Nothing happened to her, or was caused by her while you were gone your Majesty," he said politely and directed the boat to the approaching dock for the main hall. Hades smiled at the news and breathed a sigh of relief. The boat journey was very short and Hades thanked Charon before intending to proceed to his own bed and get some rest, even for a God he felt weary after last nights events, demons were such troublesome pests, and always full of energy until the very last instant.

He smoothed his hair back and passed a glance into the throne room. His face held a quizzical glance as he walked closer to see me sleeping in HIS chair. Though Hades was mature, most of the time, he was still spoiled, and acted like a kid at times. He huffed slightly, but smiled anyway and gently, as to not wake me, scooped me into his grasp and let me sleep in his lap on his chair.

I shifted, starting to wake up finally, and yawned, feeling an arm around me. Blinking my eyes open clearly I found myself in Hades arms, sitting on his throne. He gave a questioning smirk at me.

"When did you get back?" I asked sleepily, moving to snuggle more deeply into his side, his scent delightfully covering my senses.

"Why're you asleep in my throne?" he asked with saucy edge. I paid no attention to it.

"I asked you first."

"Earlier this morning, you've been asleep ever since," he said, moving into a more comfortable position. I looked around confused.

"What time is it?"

He smirked again.

"Close to midnight, and you're still exhausted," he said watching me settle in to sleep again.

"What could you have possibly done to make yourself so worn out while I was gone?" he asked, giving me a slight jostle to show he wanted an answer now. I shrugged, not knowing how I was supposed to tell him I was having terrors while I slept.

"I have Challenges coming up soon, let me rest," I whined at his jostle. He stilled when I said the word, but he said nothing.

"You don't know what you got yourself into now."

It was silent the rest of the night.

**Omgsh, :o Aislinn is being haunted? By what? **

**Oh, and yes, there is a sunrise and sunset in Underworld I've decided. Please understand, this is not based off any historical fact, most of it I'm making up. Yes, some symbols are historically accurate, but those are few and far between with this story, just go with it please. :) REVIEW.**

**...Now. Review. All of you. Anonymus or not. Member or not. DO. IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't hate me! . I know I haven't updated since August, and I'm very very very very sorry! And I know this chapter is short... I will be trying to write a lot more! I finally got into the swing of things and have successfully completed my first semester in college! YAY! And now that I'm settled into my routine for this semester, I will be trying to update on the weekends more! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'm getting really annoyed with how many people I see reading but not adding a review. :c Anything you'd like to say would be great!**

**Here's your new chapter! Tell me what you guys think! I'm also open to requests, or suggestions for challenges. Please declare which god and describe what type of challenge you'd like to see!**

**And..here..we...go!**

The days passed quickly, soon it was the night before I was supposed to be back in Olympus to start my Challenges for Immortality. There was much commotion across the underground, so much in fact that the maids had the palace filled with a buzz of chattering. It echoed of the walls lightly, making the place feel a bit more lively than ever since I had been there. However, there was an edge to the echoes. A slight quake of nervousness or fright would float along the words as well. As though my own nerves weren't enough, the constant hum of the words from the maids was no consolidation either.

I sighed and looked over everything I was allowed to bring with me. I was allowed to have a small leather backpack and could put whatever I could carry into it. Zeus only declared I could have nothing that would restore life with me, everything else I could take with me. My eyes had mentally rolled when I heard that. As if I had the ability to get ahold of something enchanted like that (Hades isn't allowed to interfere, so his gifts can't have hardly any enchantment on them).

I had a small mini sword Hades had begrudgingly given me, he wasn't too fond of the idea of giving me something that could maim someone, for fear I would end up maiming myself instead. Unfortunately, that was the only really helpful weapon I was given. I had some rope, slightly enchanted medicinal herbs, a compass, a map specifically designed to show wherever it was the Gods were going to send me for my tasks, and special bottle that Aslan could go into (think of it working like a pokeball or summoning scroll except in a little glass vial).

I tied the bag nice and tight and slung it onto my back. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror on the stone wall and walked closer to see the image. My auburn hair was pulled into a low pony with different pieces sticking out at the top. My figure was a bit more lithe, though I still had my curves nicely, there wasn't a bruise left anywhere on me from when Persephone had "visited." I gulped and had to remind myself to breathe when I say my eyes. There were beaming white, like a luminescent glow under them, and a look of determination. But, there was fear behind them, a part of me scared of what I was about to face and whether or not I would meet the thing from my terrors.

I took a breath to steady myself and shook myself out of it.

"Snap out of it Aislinn," I told myself.

"Now's not the time to get cold feet about this," I reminded myself why I was doing this and felt myself stand a little straighter. Hades had given me what I'd asked to wear, tailored perfectly to my figure. I wore soft leather pants, sturdy for any terrain, warm for weather, and flexible to move easy in them, boots that came to just below my knee with no heel, a lose white poet's shirt with a black corset over it completed the ensemble.

There was a knock on the door suddenly, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I said and watched my maid flitter in with a sad smile on her face.

"I just came to wish you luck," she said softly, and if ghosts could cry she would have been.

"Hey, no need for the sadness, I'll be coming back when I'm done," I told her reassuringly, half trying to convince myself to my own words as I spoke them.

She nodded her head in agreement and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you will Milady, and to help," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of leather gloves.

"I wanted to give you these as well. They're good sturdy gloves, always suited me when I was alive and never gave away on their grip either," she looked up at me with her smile.

"I'll take good care of them," I said quietly, pulling them on. Black and fitting perfectly they stopped just before my elbow giving me lots of grip and great flexibility. She nodded again and gave me one last hopeful smile before evaporating entirely in front of me. There was a soft ruffle, almost like wind as she vanished entirely. I gripped my fist tightly.

"I will come back."

I walked towards the throne room where Hades was waiting to leave for Olympus, hesitantly. His mood had been declining as the day neared, and I silently prayed for all of the poor ghosts that had suffered his wrath over the thought. I gulped when I felt an air of tension in the entrance, and saw him sitting languidly on his throne. He made no sign to move as I came closer. Hades was scowling at the back of his chair, not looking at me though I knew he knew I was in the room.

Tense silence hovered over the air like sticky humidity that you couldn't shake off no matter what you did.

"…I'm ready to go," I finally said softly, hoping the words wouldn't hurt him anymore than he already was suffering.

He didn't move for so long I wondered if he had even heard me. His legs slowly shifted from how he was laying and he stood in front of me, his hair flickering angrily between bright red with black and a green I had never seen before. Arms crossed he had a face to match how upset he was. I glared right back at him, refusing to let his intimidation cause me to change my mind about what I was going to do.

We stared each other down for another minute before he sighed and gave in, his face changing to a very sad expression.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out, there won't be any repercussions if you do it now. Once you start you either stick it to the end or die trying, you know that right?" he said worriedly, hoping inside that perhaps he could change my mind at the last minute.

I nodded my head.

"I will come back Hades, I promise," I said determinedly.

He gave a small smirk at my response, one of

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't back down, so" he pulled something out from inside his cloak,

"I decided I'd give you this, since I can't really give you much." He handed me a small necklace withan extremely detailed skeleton key hanging on it. There was a small orb in the center, filled with a wispy purple substance. I felt the cool metal in my fingers, smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much, Hades," I said while tying the necklace back so that it hung just above my chest. His face was still filled with worry and pain, the fear of losing me so ingrained in his thoughts he could hardly bear it. We remained silent as he lead the way to his chariot, wanting to prolong the inevitable he decided to fly there rather than teleport.

I stood tall, regal almost, with Hades behind me as he tapped the reins lightly and we ascended into the sky. There was a bit of lighting jumping through the clouds as we climbed higher, Zeus must be raring to go. Cold, practically ice, was pressed up behind me. I glanced up at Hades and noted how breathtaking he was fully decked in his God robes. His face was stern and focused, his lips were pulled into a dark, thin line. He was tense, or was I? I could feel my heart beating more rapidly as I saw Olympus off in the distance.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

It resounded against my chest. I shut the world out, focusing on the figure behind me, his steady breaths, his strength that flowed off him like smoke easily passing around an obstacle in its path. Determination.

Courage.

Strength.

I had to keep my head focused on the tasks ahead. My mind needed to be clear to think, logical to solve problems, and emotion needed to be set aside for other times. Rationality was a necessity to my survival through this.

Focus.

Logic.

Reason.

A deep breath filled my lungs and I reopened my eyes, ready to face my fears. We were almost at the gates of Olympus, and suddenly Hades' arm wrapped around me tightly. His breath danced over my neck, with his nose buried in my hair. There was a sudden, dramatic slow to our flight.

"Hades," I called softly, mustering up enough resistance to hold the tears I felt threatening to overflow.

"I can't bear the thought…to think…the idea…of having to ferry your soul….Aislinn…don't make me go through such a torture…I can think of no greater sadness than not having you beside me," he whispered softly, stopping the chariot all together.

I turned in his grasp, leaning my head against him and lacing my warm, shaking fingers into his cool, smooth ones. I thought back to the relief I had felt at seeing him rescue me from the crash and his expressions as he had read my paper in the museum. Such small incidents, and yet, in retrospect, they meant so much more than I realized at the time. I vaguely wondered if Hades' feelings for me would have been different if my paper were written in a different perspective. Or what if I had never met him by the river? Did that influence my feelings growing up?

I nuzzled against him. What did it matter? I was here now. And I was ready to face the challenges necessary to remain with him forever. I glanced up at him, brushing aside his long hair and holding his face as though it were thin glass. This God of the Underworld was mine, as much as I was his. So many things could have separated us by now, but through it all he hid in the shadows, protecting me from afar. He gazed at me with those sweet, onyx eyes. Full of pleading and worry, they were still earnestly trying to convince me to stay with him as is.

"I have to do this Hades," I whispered again, sounding more determined than before. A reassuring smile appeared on my face.

"Besides, I can't leave you to fend off Persephone alone, if she ever tries to come back." He smiled a little and the chariot resumed movement, still at a snail's pace. We reached the gates and Hades gave me a hand down from the chariot. His arm remained locked at my side as we approached the towering columns. The reminder that he was beside me through all of this was reassuring. If I were thrown from Olympus again, I'd know he'd be able to catch me.

There was a shaking silence as we approached Zeus' throne. All the court Gods and Goddesses were staring, eyes wide and necks almost craning forwards, eager to see what was to happen. I glanced to the side and saw Artemis and Apollo sitting next to each other, arms locked and hopeful smiles sent to me. I felt stronger, braver as we neared the enormous, marble seat.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs of Zeus, Hades gave me one last squeeze, and kissed my head. He lingered long enough there was a cough from the back, and begrudgingly let go and took his own seat.

I tightened my fist, and courageously lifted my gaze to meet Zeus'.

White eyes blazing, determination coursing through my blood, I stood unshakingly, facing him with a damn near unmatchable boldness.

"Aislinn," Zeus said menacingly, the word oozed with velvet poison as he spoke. He's eyes burned with the fury of Hell. Revenge set deep in him.

"Ready to face the horrors we've conceived for you?"

He paused and grinned maniacally.

"You'll be begging for your own death."


End file.
